Leave the Light On
by 22girlsin1
Summary: Sequel to Taking Love: Last part of the Philip/Andrea/ Rick triangle story. Rick has found out about his son Connor, and hurt by the fact Andrea lied to him. Andrea has found comfort in Philip's arms. But what will happen when Rick tells Andrea he forgives her?
1. Chapter 1

**Leave the Light on**

**Sequel to Taking Love**

_Last part of the Philip/Andrea/ Rick triangle story. Rick has found out about his son Connor, and hurt by the fact Andrea lied to him. Andrea has found comfort in Philip's arms. But this is the man who raped her and killed her best friend. Will Andrea ever be able to look at him the same. Can Philip really make a fresh start? Or will he go back to his old ways once things are not the way he wants. What will happen when Rick tells Andrea he forgives her? Can Andrea keep her promise to Philip when Rick is offering her everything she wants. This story will end in tragedy for Rick or Philip. _

Note: All characters belong to Robert Kirkman. I own nothing. Just a HUGE fan. I love Andrea she is my goddess.

**1. Welcome back**

"So you are back. How was the prison?"

"I liked being with Rick and brother, but the food was terrible," I said looking up at Philip_. I could never look at him the same. Everything I knew was a lie. Should I even call this man dad anymore?_

"Well, make sure you have a good meal when get back to Woodbury," He smiles.

"Okay, dad," I reply without even thinking about it.

"I am glad you called me dad. I thought for sure Rick would have turned you against me."

" I don't know who to call dad anymore. Honestly, this whole thing is fucked up. I thought for fifteen years I was Connor Blake, and now turns out I actually _Connor Grimes," I replied look at the floor._

"Are you actually going to start using that name?"

"Maybe. I don't know," I look at the floor of the car.

"You know I love you. I am not saying what I did was right, but blood changes nothing. I was there for you since the day you born. You are more of my son then Rick's. I want you to think about who was there for you the last fifteen years before you go changing your last name," His voice sounds hurt.

_I wanted him to hurt. I could not help, but feel my life was stolen from me. Who would I be if Rick had raised me? _

"All right," I replied knowing not to push him any further.

"Your mom and sister are going to be so happy to see you. They will probably you squeeze you to death," He grins.

"I'll be glad to see them too. And I still love you too dad," I say softly as he parks the car. Using the word love was not something I had said to my dad in years. He pulled me in for a hug.

"So you miss Avery?"

"No, dad. I don't think that girl is good for. Together we caused plenty of trouble," I looked up at him with a serious face.

"Well, you two sure did that," He agreed.

He pulls up the car, and we're back. Promise, you'll come back. People who go into Woodbury never leave, I could hear Rick's words playing in ears.

Who would want to leave this place? I walked inside, and was greeted with a cold drink of tea. My mom and sister walk over to give me hugs.

"I miss you," My mom hugs me so tight I can barely breathe.

"You had us worried sick. I told you that girl was a no good slut," Aspen says walking over. She looks a lot like our parents. A perfect mixture of mom and dad. Mom's blonde curly hair, and his golden brown eyes. My eyes were blue green like Rick's. These small differences I never noticed before.

"We don't use the word slut, Aspen," Mom warns her.

"It was just as much my idea to go drinking as hers. But I am done with that relationship now," I told Aspen.

"Good. I never liked her. Now come on I have so much to tell you," Aspen says pulling my arm.

"Go ahead Connor," mom says as I looked over at her.

_I watch as mom as she looks up at my dad. They are smiling and laughing. He is smelling her hair. They look completely in love. Was it all an act? Because if they loved each other so much, why would mom ever cheat on dad with Rick? _There so many questions I wanted answered. But for now I would send some time with my sister. And then get some rest. Tomorrow I would ask mom everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Questions**

"How did mom meet Rick?"

"I don't know all the details. But Andrea was living with a group of people after the biters took over. Rick joined the group, and became the leader," I sighed.

_This kid clearly idolize Rick now. I remember not long ago I was hero, but all that changed for him now. He could not see he was breaking my heart?_

"And mom was with him then?"

"No, Rick was married to Lori. That is your half brother Carl's mother," I reply.

"And you didn't know them? You weren't with mom?"

"No, your mom was in love with Rick's best friend. His name was Shane."

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know all the details, but Rick killed him," I whispered softly.

"Oh," Connor's face drops.

"Then shortly after that Andrea got separated from the others in group. And I am sure you've heard about Merle at the prison. Well, he found Andrea and brought her here. She was sick, and we gave her a safe place to stay."

"And that's when you two fell in love?"

"Yes. Your mom was my angel. I was in a dark place in life. My wife and daughter Penny were dead. I was all alone until Andrea. She was like sunshine in a cloudy day," I smiled.

"And then you got married? Had my sister?"

"Yes, and three years later Andrea decided to leave me. We weren't getting along. So she went to the prison, and spent sometime with Rick."

"And that's when mom got pregnant?"

"Yes, she told me about four weeks later. And we were so happy. You were loved from the moment we found out," I placed my hand on his back.

"Did you know that I wasn't your son? The first time you saw me?"

"Connor, you are my son. Blood does not change how I feel in heart," I said calmly.

"When did you know? I need these questions answered, and mom refuses to talk about it," He shouted.

"I did not know when you were born. All babies look alike. But as you grew older you started to look more like Rick," I replied.

"And you decided to not tell me the truth?"

"It's not the way it seems. Everyday went by you became more and more my _son_._ People even said we looked alike. I started to believe it. _I put clothes on your back, I feed you all those bottles, and you called me daddy. You are my family," I said pulling my arms around.

"I know you are still my dad, but I need to get know Rick. I hope you can understand that. We just have so much in common. I feel a connection with him. And now I have brother. I have always wanted a brother," Connor says looking at me with those blue eyes.

"I think you should stay here for awhile. We are your family. And Woodbury is your home. This where you belong, son," I tell him.

"I don't know. I promised Rick, I come back," He says softly.

"Rick, will understand if you change your mind."

"I'll think about it, dad," Connor says smiling.

**3. Demands**

"Things have been going good for you?"

"Yeah. Andrea is really started to open up to me. Took her long enough," The Governor smirked.

"Having a family has changed you. That's something I have been thinking about. I never thought I want that again, but I meet someone."

"Who Martinez?"

"Aspen."

"What? My daughter Aspen?"

"Yes. She is beautiful, smart, and we've really been getting along great."

"She is off limits. What the hell are you thinking? She's only eighteen. _And she is my daughter_."

"Eighteen is illegal. Well, it would be if there were still laws. And I want her. I have done everything you wanted for years _now."_

"I should just kill you now," He pointed a gun at my head.

"You could, but those military soldiers that have been guarding this place really don't like you. They sort think you're a crazy fucker. And I have been keeping them on your good side. So you kill me, and I'd say your chances of survival are slim. They wanting to kill you for awhile."

"You aren't going to marry my daughter. Even if she wanted to I would not allow it," He screams.

"I would think hard about my demands if I were you. I would hate to give Rick everything he wants. I mean once I kill you, he can just move in on Andrea. And then they can raise Connor together," I laughed.

"Fucking asshole," He yells as he walks out.

**4. Do you love me?**

"You really love me?"

"Yes," I smiled up at Philip. I was not lying either. The way he was handling everything that happened with Connor was amazing. I could tell he was trying to be a better man/

"What if we left Woodbury? We could leave all this, and I start over. I want to be the type of man you deserve. I can't do that and be the Governor. I don't want this anymore," Philip whispers in my ear.

I pull him close, and kiss his soft lips. I run my fingers through his brown hair. _For the first time in years I could not keep my hands of him._

_He really has changed. Philip understands that survival isn't everything. He wants to stop his criminal activities. And he wants to be with me. I finally pull away from his kiss so we can talk more. _

"I love you even more for that. I mean giving up this place won't be easy. But knowing that you are going to make a fresh start makes everything worth it."

"So you will really runaway with me?"

"Yes."

"Martinez is losing it. So we are going to have plan our escape carefully. We won't be able to just leave," He warns.

"What does he want?"

"He thinks Aspen is in love with him. And he wants them to be together."

"My daughter? She is too young for him. Has he lost his mind?"

"I know, but she is actually old enough to decide for herself."

"That might be true, but as her mother I need to protect her. Getting involved with someone so much older then her isn't a good idea."

"I know it's not. Honestly, I could have let Aspen decided on her own. But he threaten my life if I did not let him have her."

"So this is about controlling you?"

"Yes. If I don't do what he wants he'll is going to have some of his friends attempt to kill me," Philip looks at me.

"So why didn't just kill Martinez? And then kill his friends?"

"I was going to, but I stopped," He answered softly.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to be that person anymore. I am going to start over with you. I won't kill anyone unless have too," he says taking my hands.

"We will have our fresh start," I promised.

_Leaving Woodbury with Philip, and starting over? He promised that he would keep us safe, but he would not be the person he used to be. The senseless killings, excessive drinking, and other immoral actions were going to stop. He was going to change, and be the man I need him to be. I was so pleased that he wanted to change. I always knew he was a good man deep down. _

_But the only problem was Rick. I could not give my heart fully to Philip. Because I still loved Rick. Would half of my heart be enough for Philip?_

_**5. **_**Swallowing my pride**

I was hurt when I found out that Andrea had baby, and I found out fifteen years later. I missed out on everything in my son's life. I felt like Andrea stole those years from me. Angry took over, and I lied. I said I did not love her anymore.

But I swallowed pride, and decided I was going to get her back. My son was not save in Woodbury, and neither was Andrea.

I was prepared to risk my life to save Andrea and Connor. My only regret was that I waited so long. If only gone sooner, I would have had more time with my soon. I was not going to lose Connor again. I knew how the Governor worked. He would convinced my son to stay in Woodbury forever. No way was I allowing that to happen. Not again.

"Where are you going?"

"Carl, I am going to get your brother back," I told my older son.

"We're going with you," Carl replied.

I looked over, and saw Daryl with him.

"No way are you going to be able to take down the Governor by yourself. But with me on your side. It will be a piece of cake. He ass is going down," Daryl smiled.

"Well, I don't plan on fighting unless I have too," I replied.

"We know. But we are still going with you dad."

"Carl, you'd be safer here," I warned him.

"Dad, he is my brother. And he was supposed to be back a week ago. I want to make sure he is all right," Carl said.

"I am not taking no for answer either. We both know how much Connor means to you. We are going to help you," Daryl smiled.

"But what about everyone here? Daryl, I need you to take of things at the prison."

"Glen and I discussed it. He has everything ready incase of an attack. They are ready to leave if needed, and we have a meeting spot. You're not going to Woodbury alone. I won't lose another person I care about it. Not without protecting them," Daryl says.

I nodded. I knew I could not talk Daryl or Carl out of coming.

"So is the plan to break in, and get Connor?" Carl asked.

"I guess. I haven't really put together a plan yet," I say looking at Carl.

"We will work out the details together." Daryl grins.

"Yes, but I am not just going for Connor," I reply.

"I know," Daryl says.

"Me too. We both know you're in love with Andrea," Carl smiles.

"Yes, I just hope I am not too late," I said.

"She still loves you," Daryl replied.

I hoped he was right. I took a deep breathe. Would I be able to get Connor and Andrea out? What about Andrea's daughter? And I needed to make sure Carl did not get hurt either. He was a man now, but I still saw him as a little boy.

**6. Not Leaving**

Aspen was brushing her long blonde hair, and looking into the mirror.

"_I am not leaving Woodbury. You and dad can go. I am staying here. I don't want find out what could be outside of the wall. I know about the biters. I want to be here, and stay safe."_

"At what cost?"

"I told you that I did not care about marrying Martinez. I like him. We get along fine."

"Enough to marry him? You don't care he threaten to kill your father?"

"Honestly, I think dad over reacted. He was not actually going to do that," Aspen smiles.

"I know him better then you do, and would not have any problems killing anyone."

"Dad does not either. And mom I've already had sex with him. If that is what you are worried about," Aspen replies coldly.

"When did this happen?"

"About the time Connor disappeared. I needed someone to listen me, and he was there. I was curious about sex. So we did it. It's not a big deal," She replied nonchalantly.

"I wish you would have talked to me about it first," I said touching her face.

"Come on mom. No one talks to their mother about sex. I only told you now because I thought it would make you understand I am not victim. I chose to be with him," She replied softly.

"But the thing Aspen ,if he was the right man for you it would be a big deal. You want to kiss him all the time, you miss him every minute he was away, and at night you would find yourself watching him sleep. Just so you could see that peaceful look on his face, and know that he is dreaming about you."

"Is that how you feel about dad?"

"No. But I have felt that way before. And I lost him don't want my daughter to lose the love her life because she marries the first person that ask. You are so young. You need to experience life first," I smile at her.

"The thing is mom there is nothing else for be to experience. I can leave here and get killed by bitters. Or I can stay and be comfortable. And I can be with guy who treats me like a princess. That love you can't go without, and everything you do is the other person. Well, mom that fades. It's better just to marry a good friend. And I am going to do it. I want your support," She tells me.

"I will love and support you no matter what. And I know you aren't my little girl anymore. You have to make your own choices. I just don't want you to settle. However, father does not want to stay here anymore. We're making plans to leave Woodbury, and hope you'll go with us," I tell her.

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow. You can't tell anyone."

"And Connor?"

"He has decided to go with us. I don't know if plans to stay long-term," I said softly.

"I can't leave Woodbury. And I don't think you should either," Aspen pleads with me.

_I knew she was scared. I could not blame her. The world was cold, and treacherous outside of Woodbury. I wish I could tell that we'd find some place better. But I all I could tell her was that her father needed this fresh start. Being the leader of the group was more than he could handle. The pressure, and the stress was too much. He needed to change. To be able to leader, but not harm innocent people. The only way he could do that was out of Woodbury._

**7. Mistakes**

_That pussy thought he was going to leave Woodbury? After everything we done to build this place, and to control the people who lived here. The Governor just decides to leave because I do one thing he does not like. _

Too bad for the Governor and Andrea their daughter had a big mouth, and told me everything. I knew the were planning on leaving with Aspen and Connor. Well, that was their plans at least. None of them would be going anywhere at least not alive.

"Martinez, you won't say anything to my dad?"

"No, Aspen. But I will handle this. Your family is going to say here in Woodbury," I replied kissing her on the cheek.

"You're the best," She smiled.

Poor Aspen was too trusting. Yes, I was going to attempt to threaten the Governor into staying. _I did not want to kill my girlfriend's father. _But if it came down to it I would kill them before I allowed them to leave with Aspen. I was not a pussy, and would not back down. _Everything would go according to my plan. _

"Martinez, we need to speak to you," Michael was knocking at the door.

"Sorry Aspen. I am going to have to talk to one Michael. He's on security watch today."

I walked over and opened the door.

"Sorry, I know Aspen here. But we stopped three guys camping near here. One was Rick," He whispers.

"They must be planning an attack. Or trying to break out Connor and Andrea. Maybe both."

"Did you want us to bring them to you?"

"Yes. You should not have had to ask. Please bring them to me alive," I said calmly.

"Alive?"

"Yes, I think Rick would be very useful in my plans," I smirked.

"We'll do our best," Michael replied.

_I smiled as he left. This could not have worked out better for me. Rick would be the perfect person to threaten Andrea with. I knew she still had feelings for. If I had Rick as prisoner I could control Andrea. And she was already controlling the Governor. So this would be perfect. They would soon learn not to double cross me. _


	3. Chapter 3

**8. Being watched**

"We are being watched," I warned Daryl.

"No shit. I saw the fuckers. I could take them. Military background or not," Daryl smirked.

"You probably could, but I have another plan. I want you guys to sneak in without me. And I going to turn myself in," I told Carl and Daryl.

"Why? That does not seem like the best plan to me," Carl said anxiously. I watched as he ran his fingers through his dark hair.

"That way you guys can get away, and I will be taken directly to the Governor. I am Andrea is kept close by," I said softly.

"They could kill you dad," Carl pleaded.

"The Governor will want to kill me himself. Andrea and I can take him if you two don't make it in time," I reassured them.

"You're be unarmed," Daryl reminded me.

"I'll get a weapon somehow," I promised.

"This is crazy shit, but good luck," Daryl said patting me on the back.

"We will right behind you," Carl promised.

_I put my arms around him, and whispered I love you. I wanted to hold him in my arms forever. Because this could be the last time I hugged my son. I knew going inside there was a good chance I wouldn't be coming back out. But I knew if we were all caught there would be no chance of rescuing Andrea. I was willingly to risk anything to have her back in arms. Daryl and Carl left camp while I stayed behind. Soon enough six men where there._

"Where are the others in your group?"

"They went back to the prison," I lied.

"And why are you still here? You should have left too," A man warned me. He was over six feet tall, and looked like he had killed several people. Something about the look on his face that said "I can kill someone, and not think shit about it,".

"I wanted to see my son and Andrea," I responded.

"Well, I don't think you are going to be seeing Andrea. But Martinez wants to talk with you Rick," He answered.

I said nothing as the forced me in to a vehicle. I think they were surprised I was not butting up more of a fight. _They had no idea this was part of plan in order to rescue Andrea and Connor. Whether it worked or not might turn out to be a different story. _

I listen to there voices as the two men chatted back and forth.

"Martinez won't like that the other two escaped," One said.

"Jim, the main person he wanted was Rick. If the other two show up they will be taken care. Just calm down."

_The two were silent the rest of the drive. I took a deep breathe as I reentered Woodbury. This could be my last day alive. The Governor could easily kill me unarmed. Then I would never see Andrea, Carl, or Connor again. But I had to try. I wasn't living this place without Andrea. _

"_Come on, Prick," one of the guys said laughing._

The took me to a dark room where I was tied down. I looked up excepting to see the Governor. But it was Martinez.

"The Governor sent you to kill me?"

"No, I am running the show around here now. He's to busy with Andrea for anything else," Martinez smirked.

"What do you want with me?"

"I figured since you were trying to break in here I would just let you. Maybe I could watch you and Andrea fuck again," He laughed.

"I just came for my son," I lied.

"No you didn't, but it really won't matter much now. I figure before this is over you and Andrea will probably end up dead," He said as he left the room.

_I pulled on the rope, but I could not break free. So far this plan was not working out the way I had expected. I was going to have to think of something fast._

_**9. Break free**_

_I loved Andrea. I know now that I had not shown it to her in the best way possible. Who chased a woman they claimed to love, and holds her prisoner? I had tried to reason with her first though. I told her she belonged in Woodbury, and it was her home. Still she ran away. She broke my heart, and betrayed my love. _

_I knew now why she did it. Killing all those people at the prison for no reason would have been wrong. Andrea showed me that. Her loved saved me._

But the question was could I break free from being the Governor? Really make a fresh start with Andrea? I was not sure. I liked the lifestyle I had in Woodbury. I loved killing people, drinking too much whiskey, and having sex all the time. I enjoyed having the luxuries in Woodbury. Being able to sleep in a warm bed. Could I give up the power and comfort for Andrea? One look her, and knew she was worth it. If I went back on my word I would lose her. There would be no changing her mind.

I walked over to her, and kissed her neck. Her blonde hair was pulled up in a ponytail with curls falling her face. She was so beautiful.

"What are you doing?"

"I was thinking about you, and starting over," I smiled at her.

"I know. I am so pleased that you realize being the Governor is unethical. And you giving up all this for us. This will be like a new start in our relationship. We can put the past behind us. We'll grown even closer," She smiled at me with those blue eyes.

"I want that, but Aspen is determined to stay," I reminded her.

"I know, and I don't want her too. I know you feel the same way. Martinez is on a power trip, and I am afraid he'll hurt her," She said softly.

"You think we should stay here to protect her?"

" We can't look after her forever. Aspen is old enough to decide for herself. But hoping she'll change her mind before we leave," Andrea said taking my hand.

"I don't think she will. Aspen thinks she is in love," I sighed.

"We have to let her go sometime," Andrea said forlornly.

"I know. We're about to be empty nesters," I said pulling her closer.

"I miss them being little," Andrea responded.

"What if we tried for another one. After we are settled somewhere safe," I suggested.

"I don't know if I could get pregnant at my age. I am getting old," She said sadly.

"We could try."

"I think we should practice right now," She said pulling me close.

_In the past I had been fucking Andrea out of rage. As much as I enjoyed the forceful sex, I knew it was painful for her. I left her sore for days. But everything was different now._

_Tonight I slowly laid her on the bed. I started kissing every inch of her flawless skin, and slowly removed her clothes. She reached for my pants, and unzipped them. I slowly placed my dick inside her. I moved inside her slowly up and down. She put her hands on back and started to moan._

"Are you about to come?"

"Yes, baby," She said softly.

"Good, I want to make you happy. I love you," I said pressing my lips against hers.

"Love you. We're going to have everything," She promised pulling me closer.

We finished making love, and held her in my arms. She laid her head on my chest, and I felt like I _was in heaven. If only we could stay in this moment forever._

We would get out of Woodbury safe, and I would do everything to make Andrea's dreams come true. I would not lose her again. We would have a wonderful life together. And I would never be called the Governor _again._

10. Surprises

_I woke up with Philip in my arms. His body covered me with warmth. Falling in love with again had been so simple. From the moment I saw Philip I had been captivated. There was just something special about him. It was almost as if he had put a spell on me. The attraction was always undeniable. The way he kissed me, and the softness of his voice._

_Philip was easy to be with. Everything with Rick was so complicated. Because we were not meant to be, I told myself._

_I laid in bed with Philip for hours until he pulled away._

"I hate to leave, but I have to get ready. We need just act as normal as possible. No one can know we are leaving today," He whispered.

I nodded in agreement. He gave me kiss, and went to get everything together. I checked Aspen's room, and she wasn't there. Probably with Martinez or her friend Klaire. I knew she be home soon, and I did not worry. Connor was still asleep so I went to the living room, and sat down to read a book. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. It was Martinez. I opened the door. I did not want to do anything suspicious.

"Good morning Andrea," She smirked.

"Philip is already gone, and Aspen not here," I said closing the door.

"I know. Aspen is over at Klarie's house. She just left mine, I came here to see you," He said walking inside.

"Why?"

"I have a surprise for you. One of your friends from the prison has to come to visit you," He said laughing.

"What have you done? You are supposed to leave them alone," I shouted.

"Pretty boy come here on his own," He grinned.

"Rick?"

"You will have to come with me to find out," Martinez said reaching for my hand.

"Okay. Let me put on my shoes," I said.

He lead me to the place where Philip had brought me to when I escaped. There was Rick tied to chair in the torture room.

"Look, your hero came to save you again," Martinez laughed.

"Rick," I said putting my hands on his face.

"I am all right, Andrea," Rick said looking at with those blue green eyes.

Looking into his blue green eyes I knew that my feelings for him had not gone away. Rick still had a piece of my heart, and would not Martinez kill him.

"I think you two love birds might need a few minutes alone. There is are guards at the door. So I would not try to escape," Martinez warned.

"I can't believe you're here. You came for Connor? I am sorry. I know he was already supposed to be back," I said.

"Not just Connor. I wanted to tell you I was sorry. We should have ran away together," Rick said looking at me straight in the face.

"You don't hate me? You said you hated me," I said tears rolling down my face.

"I could never hate you, Andrea," Rick said softly.

"I am going to get you out of here," I promised.

"There is so much I have to tell you," Rick replied.

"You'll tell me when I get you out of here," I said softly.

Martinez walked back in the room. He grabbed my arms, and pulled me away from Rick.

"You're an asshole. How my daughter can stand to be around you is beyond me," I yelled me him.

"She loves being around me," He snickered.

"You are taking advantage of her. She too young to know better," I replied.

"I care about that girl, but that's what I am here to talk about," He said loudly.

"What then?"

"I know you love Rick. You can't fool me. So if you want Rick to get out of Woodbury alive then you will do what I say."

"And what is that you want?"

"You tell the Governor that you don't want to leave Woodbury. Andrea, you make sure he stays here. Then I won't kill your little boyfriend," Martinez threaten.

"Go to hell. Why do you need Philip here anyways?"

"I don't want to deal with the townspeople being upset if the Governor leaves. Your family has been very valuable. You have created a distraction for everyone in Woodbury. And I don't really have anyone lined up to take Philip's place. Well, I had planned on using Connor. But your boyfriend ruined that too," Martinez said.

"I won't do that. Philip has changed. He wants this fresh start. And staying here would ruin everything," I replied.

"Well, then I have to kill Rick. You better think about what is more important to you. Rick's life or you be able to make Philip be something he can never be again. He's too far gone," Martinez said.

"You're wrong. Philip has changed. That's why he wants to leave," I said loudly.

"You have about ten minutes to change your mind. If not I have another plan that involves Rick and you both dieing. The choice is up to you," Martinez replied.

"I'll do what you want," I lied.

"You better. Or Rick won't live to see another day," Martinez responded.

_I left the room feeling helpless how could I save Rick? Staying in Woodbury would kill what was left of Philip. What was I going to do? _

_My heart was breaking. I love Philip and Rick. I did not want other one to be hurt. Killing Martinez seem to be the answer. But he was so heavily guarded, and never without Aspen by his side. I did not want my innocent daughter getting hurt. I walked home feeling defeated. _

**10. My Redemption**

_I listen to Andrea as she told about Martinez's plan to keep us here. I could care less if he killed Rick. I wanted to kill Rick enough times myself. But I knew Andrea cared. I knew Connor would be upset. The only thing left to do was help Rick escape Woodbury before we left. If I could do that I would finally be able to forgive myself for my past. And knew Andrea would too._

"I love you so much. I am going to get Rick out of here. Then you and Connor go with them. I'll meet you at the prison. We will still run a way together," I promised.

"We will. I promised," Her blue eyes were shinning.

I wrapped my arms around her. I kiss the top of blonde hair. Did she know how much I loved her?

I felt her eyes watched me as I walked of to free Rick. Martinez was waiting for me outside the house.

"I know about your plan to leave. Aspen told me," Martinez grinned.

"I know you threaten Andrea. She told me," I replied.

"Dumb bitch," he murmured.

"It's better this way. I am not going anywhere. Woodbury is my home. Just let me kill Rick, and you will have no problems from me," I lied.

"That's great. I knew you were serious about leaving this place. You were letting Andrea believe what she wanted too," Martinez replied.

"You know me so well," I answered.

He left me alone with Rick. The door was unguarded, and everything. Martinez was too trusting I thought.

"You here to kill me? You finally get to have everything you want," Rick said.

"I have everything I want. And not going to kill you," I replied untying him.

"What are you doing?"

"Rick, I want you to go to my house. Andrea and Connor will be waiting there. You get them out of Woodbury as soon possible," I told him.

"You are letting her go?"

"No, I love Andrea. She is not safe here. Neither is Connor," I answered.

"Then why aren't you leaving?" You won't be safe here either. Martinez will know that you did not kill me. He will know you did not keep your word," Rick warned.

"I want to leave, but I have a teenage a daughter. I am going to talk to her first and see if I get her to go with us," I replied.

_Rick nodded. As a father he understood where I was coming from. I could not take any chances on leaving Aspen here. One wrong move, and Martinez would kill Aspen. I could tell he was losing it. I knew because I had been there not too long ago. I would not allow anyone to hurt my baby girl. I was not able to save Penny. But I would protect Aspen._

**11. Come with me**

"You knew this was the plan. You have to come with us," Rick said looking at me with those blue-green eyes. How many times had I dreamed about leaving with Rick and my son? Now I couldn't. I did not want Philip to get hurt. Or my daughter.

"You care about the Governor. I get it. I could see he has changed. But Andrea you have to come with me," Rick pleaded.

"I can't. I have to make sure Philip gets out safe first. Please take our son to safety," I said tears in my eyes.

"If that's what you want, Andrea," Rick said looking at the ground.

"You keep Connor safe," I said wrapping my arms Rick.

"Why do you keep making me say goodbye to you? You are starting to break my heart," Rick whispered in my ears.

"That's my daughter and her father," I said softly.

"Do you love him?"

"Rick, please," I said unable to look him in the eyes.

"What about me? Do you still love me?"

"Maybe. But it would not matter anyways. You made it clear that you did not want to be with me."

"Andrea, I should have never said those things. I was hurt and," Rick said before I cut him off.

"We can't do this now. You need to get Connor safe," I pleaded with him.

"What about us?"

"I do love you Rick, but the truth is I love Philip too. I will always love you more, but Philip needs me. You don't need me. Not the way he does," I said looking away from Rick.

"You can not be with someone because they need you. What about your needs?"

"I promise that we will talk about this later. Please make sure Connor is safe," I said looking into his blue-green eyes.

"I am tired of talking," Rick said. I could his arms wrapping around me. He pulled me closer and pressed his soft lips against mine. His touch alone made me melt. I returned his kiss, and started running my fingers through his hair.

"Rick, I can't. I am sorry," I replied.

"You love me, and we will be together. Philip or the Governor, he is a nor issue. Because you belong with me. After everything we've been through together I don't see how you could be with anyone else," Rick said softly.

"It's different now," I told him.

"No, you still love me," He smiled.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I am going to get Connor to safety. Daryl and Carl are waiting," Rick told me.

"Then what?"

"I am coming back," He stated.

"For what?"

"For you. You find a way to tell the Governor goodbye. We are going to be together, Andrea. I have waited this long. I haven't given up hope. I've left the light on for you," Rick said kissing my cheek.

"Please get Connor safe," I told him.

"I will. I love you," Rick said.

"I love you too," I said softly.

_I watched as Rick left with our son. I knew he still loved me. But I had promises to keep with Philip. We were going to start over, and maybe have another baby. How could I turn back on Philip after all this. I couldn't. Somehow I make Rick understand. I wanted to be with Rick, but loyalty was with Philip. Why did my heart have to be divided? How could I love two men who were so different? They were like night and day._

**12. Kill him**

What good were ten former military soldiers that did not do their job? How could they let Rick escape? The Governor walks in, and they assume it's break time. They were useless.

"You said to let the Governor kill Rick," Jim said.

"Yes, but the idea was to make sure the Governor actually killed him. Not to leave them alone, and keep them a chance to escape. Rick is clearly working with the Governor," I said loudly.

"Martinez , do we kill them both?"

"No kill Rick, and bring the Governor to me. I want him alive. Please don't confuse the two. Rick has long hair, and the Governor has an eye patch," I said annoyed.

"We know what the Governor looks like," Jo the only female solider said.

"Well, I can't be sure now. Can I?"

"You can trust us. We won't have no more mistakes," Another one said.

"Let's not. Because Woodbury is the only safe refuge from biters. But we have to protect it from people like Rick too. It's not just biters. You see what he did to Connor. Turn him against his own family," I said loudly.

"We understand," They all replied.

"Good. So find Rick. And kill him. Bring the Governor to me. Also someone please look after Aspen," I said walking away.

I was going to look for Rick myself. And then I was going to kill him. I had no problem taking care of things myself. _If you want the job done right, do it yourself. _

**13. The end**

_I found Aspen within a few minutes. She was at Martinez's apartment. I had to convince her to leave Woodbury. There was no way I was losing my little girl. _

"We have to leave Woodbury. Martinez is dangerous," I warned her.

"He isn't. And I am not going anywhere. You shouldn't either. If mom wants to leave then let her," Aspen said coldly.

"I am not going to let my wife leave me. We are all going to stay together," I told her.

"You can't leave your wife. I understand. I am not leaving my husband," Aspen said looking me in the eyes.

"You didn't ? When?"

"Last night. I stayed all night here with my husband," She announced proudly.

"You can still leave. I promise you are not save here," I pleaded with her.

"Dad you should go without me. My life is here, and I will not leave. My brother was out there for a few hours and was about killed. That won't be me," Aspen said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Please, sweetheart," I begged.

All of sudden I felt a bullet going through my chest. I started to fall to the ground, and Aspen was by side. I knew I would not be alive for much longer. Someone else was by side too. It was Andrea.

"It's going to be okay, dad. I am getting help," Aspen said calmly.

"PHILP," Andrea screamed getting on the ground with me.

"You shouldn't be here, Andrea," I said looking into her big blue eyes.

"I could not leave without you," she said softly.

"I just wanted you to be safe. At least I got to look at you one more time. You're so beautiful," I said softly touching her hair.

"You are gorgeous. I thought so from the first time I saw you," Andrea said touching my face.

"I want you to be happy with Rick. Never let Connor forget how much I love him," I told her.

"You are going to all right. We'll stay here in Woodbury with Aspen," She said touching my face.

"No, I am losing too much blood. It won't be long now. They can't help me. Even if a doctor here could stop the bleeding it won't do no good. You know I have lost too much. And Aspen is not going to leave. She got married, and wants to be with him. Now, you should have the life I stole from you," I said touching her hand.

"I want the life we planned. I love you," Andrea said.

"I love you," I said giving her my gun. She knew that I wanted her to killed me before I turned.

"Daddy, the doctor is coming," Aspen said looking at face.

"Aspen, I love you. Daddy loves you," I said softly.

**14. Leaving **

_Philip closed his brown eye for the last time. I took off his eye patch, and placed in my pocket. I kissed his forehead one last time. Then I took his gun and shot in the head so he would not turn. _

Aspen started crying, and then got on the floor with her father. "You did this, mom. It would not have ever happened if you weren't making dad leave Woodbury. Why could you not love him the way he was? If you would have accepted my dad then he still be alive," Aspen screamed.

"We have to go Aspen," I pleaded.

"I love you, mom. But I am not leaving. If you are going to leave then go," Aspen said coldly.

"You not realize Martinez was the one who probably killed you father?"

"He didn't. He promised the only person they would kill is Rick," Aspen said in harsh voice.

"I love you, Aspen. But I cannot make you go," I told her.

Suddenly I felt Rick's hand on my back. I had to get him out of here I thought.

"We need to go," Rick told me.

"Goodbye Aspen," I said tears in my eyes.

"Bye mom," Aspen said lying over Philip's dead body. Rick took my hand and we made a run for it. It was late at night, and everyone was a sleep.

"I have some friends over here that will help get out," Rick whispered. I said nothing. I was still in shock. Philip was really gone, and I never see my daughter again. But I could not stay in Woodbury.

Rick's friends turned out to be Sasha and Tyreese. Sasha seeing I was covered in blood gave me a quick hug. They lead us to car outside the wall.

"We are going too. If we stay here we'll be killed. They will we helped you to escape," Tyreese said.

"I understand. You two can set in the back. I need to drive," Rick said calmly.

_He opened the car door and we started to drive off. I could not believe I was leaving Woodbury with Rick. I should be over the moon. But mind went back to Philip. We so close to starting over. I knew in my heart Philip had changed. And then there was Aspen back in Woodbury. What would happen to her? Tears started running down my face. Rick touched my hand, and I felt a little better._

**15. Patience **

_I could not expect Andrea to start kissing, and hugging me right after we escaped from Woodbury. She had been held prisoner for almost two decades, and I knew she needed time. Philip had controlled Andrea in most aspects of her life. Clearly, she had bonded with her kidnapper. I know she believed that it was love. But I had seen a few cases where a victim falls in love with captor. Andrea had to depend on the Governor for every physical need and emotional support. So of course The Governor used this to his advantage, and finally was able to brainwash Andrea in to believing she actually love him. I was going have to be patience with her._

I held her as she cried, and worried about Aspen. I stayed with her at night in the camper we were traveling in. I brought her food, and helped her practice shooting her gun. It was over a month when she had another huge breakdown.

"Everything is going to be okay," I said kissing her blonde hair.

"Maybe in time," She said softly.

"I know you lost a lot. Philip, Aspen, and your sister Amy. But you still have your son Connor," I reminded her.

"Yeah, we both have Connor," She smiled wiping away her tears.

"And you have me. I don't know if you noticed, but I am still in love with you. I never stopped," I said sweetly.

"I love you too. My light was on too. I always hoped there would be away for us to be together," Andrea said pulling me close.

"We can be now. If you want. We'll just take it slow," I promised her.

"I want to be with you, but there is something you have to know first," Andrea's blue eyes felt with more tears.

"Just tell me. Nothing can change how I feel about you," I reassured her.

"I found pregnant again. That's why I was having a breakdown," she said wrapping her arms around me.

"Everything, will be okay. I am going to protect you and this baby. We are going to find some place safe," I told her.

"I understand if you don't want to be with me now," Andrea replied looking at the ground.

"Of course I want to be with you. I did not wait this long for nothing," I said pressing her lips against mine. She returned my kiss, and laid down on the bed with me.

"I am glad you did. I dreamed about you everyday, and even wrote you a hundred letters before Philip took away my ink pen," Andrea whisper in my ear.

"I know. For some reason he actually gave me the letters," I smiled.

"I don't have to dream about you anymore," Andrea smiled.

"No you don't. We will be together everyday. You, Connor, Carl, and the new baby," I said holding her close.

"I love you,"Andrea said pulling me closer in her arms.

**16. The letter **

Three months had past since we left Woodbury when I found the letter. It was placed inside my shirt pocket. How it got there I will never know. I believe Connor placed it in there, but I knew I would not ask. I opened it up and read it to myself.

_Dear Rick,_

_So if you got this letter I was unsuccessful. I did not make it out of Woodbury alive with Aspen. I do not regret trying to get my daughter away from __Martinez. Aspen means the world to Andrea and I. So I had to at least to attempt to save her. She is our pride and joy. That little girl brought out of many dark days. Andrea missed Amy so much. And I missed Penny. The two of us were able to give all that love to Aspen. So giving up life to try protect my little girl will be worth it any day. I would do it all over again in a heart beat._

_But I am gone now. So Andrea and Connor belong to you. As it always should have been._

_I won't tell you to love them because I know you will. I never thought I would say this, but I can not think of a better for Andrea to be with. I know you will protect her, and love her. _

_So for that I just wanted to say thank you. You are exactly the type of man I wish I could have been. You are the one Andrea deserves_

_Philip_

I folded up the letter, and I realized that Philip actually loved Andrea. Maybe deep down he was a good man. But his actions would always be unforgivable. I folded up the letter put it up in my pocket. Andrea walked over and gave me a kiss.

"I love you," She said.

"I love you,too. And have good news," I told her smiling.

"What's that?"

"Daryl and Connor have found a safe place for us to live," I said touching her arm.

"That's wonderful," She smiled back.

"You and I will be able to handle all of the walkers together," I promised.

"I can do anything with you by my side , Rick," Andrea said pulling on her blonde hair.

_I put my heads on face, and pulled her lips close to mine. She closed her eyes as our lips touched. Every kiss reminded me how right being together was. There was no doubt that Andrea was my destiny. We should have always been together, and in my heart we always were. Even though we both had loved other people it still our fate to end up together. _

**The End **


End file.
